Anything Nathan Can Do I Can Do Better
by the.devil's.angel.19
Summary: Boys or Girls? Who will come out on top in this story of who can out do the other? BALEY ONE-SHOT!


**A/N: HI! I'm back =D well I hope that some of you out there are happy for this but if not then it's your loss. Well I know that this isn't an update for my other stories but I feel that this one-shot is the perfect thing to get me back into everything.**

**A little background. This is slightly AU. Based around the events of season one with some changes. If you're curious about the plot, because there is one, it is slightly based off some recent events of my life and I just figured that it would be the perfect Baley story.**

**I really do hope that you enjoy!**

"Do we have to go?" Haley whined from her reclined position on Lucas Scott's bed. Despite her outward protesting she really was excited about going to one of Nathan Scott's infamous parties. Had you talked with her two weeks earlier this would be a different story. She used to loath anything and anyone that was associated with one Nathan Scott but things had changed, rather drastically if she were to be frank about it. As her tutoring sessions with Nathan had started out meek and unappealing there had been a change in events and Haley was starting enjoy the stolen moments she had with Nathan. In those moments she was able to see past the façade of "Hot Shot Scott" and just see Nathan, a boy that just wanted the love of his father. And that Nathan was the reason she couldn't wait to see tonight.

"C'mon Hales, it won't be that bad," Lucas' voice came from the closet where his head was currently buried looking for the perfect shirt to wear. _Gotta wear something that says I belong but not that I'm trying too hard…why do I have to be such a girl sometimes?_ He continued to search a little longer in hopes of finding something that would be appealing to a certain curly haired blonde. He knew it wasn't right to go after someone else's girlfriend but he could justify it with the simple fact that Nathan Scott was probably cheating on her anyways, _two can play that game._

"Would you stop being such a girl and just pick something out," Haley yelled knowing that she would get an irked Lucas in response. "Peyton will like whatever you wear."

"Hey," Lucas shouted from the closet cringing at the fact that Haley knew why he was being so uptight about his appearance, _I guess that's what best friends are for._ He slyly poked he head outside his closet only to be met with the knowing look from one Haley James. "Instead of ridiculing me could you help me pick something out?"

Haley simply chuckled as she pulled herself from the comfort of Lucas' mattress. Without saying a word she walked straight towards a shirt and pulled it from its hanger and flung it at her dumbstruck best friend.

"How do you do that?" Lucas gapped at Haley while looking the attire over. It was a simple black collared shirt. He looked back up at Haley to see a cocky smirk planted on her lips.

"It's a gift, you know something along the lines of being a female and all that jazz," Haley spoke matter-of-factly. She giggled at the disbelieving scoff she received from Lucas. "Would you quit scoffing and just get changed so we can get this over with?"

"Yes m'lady, your wish is my command," Lucas bowed as he backed his way into the hall so he could finish getting ready in the bathroom. As he was freshening up Lucas couldn't help but think about the change he'd seen in Haley over the past couple weeks, she seemed different but he couldn't quite put a finger on it until tonight when it was practically thrown in his face. Haley had simply changed yet she was still the quirky best friend that he knew and loved.

When she first walked through the door it took everything in his might to hold back the wolf whistle that had bubbled at the back of his throat. Never in his years of knowing Haley would he have ever imagined her dressed like she was tonight. Instead of her usual graphic T and jeans that she practically lived in she was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans accentuated by a pair of heals that he had never seen in Haley's wardrobe and a simple white tank top adorned with a gray hooded vest. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary for any other girl at Tree Hill High but it wasn't something Haley would usually be caught dead in. He also hadn't failed to notice the slight make up that she had put on or the way that her hair was styled into slight waves. If he didn't know any better he would say that she was trying to catch someone's attention tonight, _nah she doesn't even wanna go…or does she?_

Deciding he had taken enough time to perfect his look he stepped back into his room to find Haley at the mirror ruffling her hair. "You look great Hales, really you do."

She jumped slightly at being caught in a compromising position, well a compromising position to her at least. "Give me a heart attack why don't ya," Haley gasped while placing a hand over her racing heart. She knew that Lucas had noticed her change in wardrobe but was shocked when he didn't comment on it immediately; _I guess he was just waiting for the right moment._ "Thanks, by the way," she smiled bashfully. It had taken her ten times to finally leave the house with what she was wearing.

"I mean it Hales, you look wonderful tonight," Lucas smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Wonderful enough to be after a certain someone's attention?" He asked fishing for any clue that could lead to Haley's sudden change in appearance.

"Nice try Scott but I just wanted to try something new," Haley smoothly side stepped Lucas' probing. "And if this little test drive works out you might just be seeing this on an everyday basis."

"Sure, sure believe what you want but I know better," Lucas smirked down at Haley who simply gasped at his disbelief in her.

She turned and huffed towards the door not caring if Lucas was following or not.

"De-Nile isn't just a river in Egypt," Lucas yelled after locking his door.

"And no matter how much 'game' you think you have you're still a dork," Haley shouted over her shoulder.

"Look who decided to show up," Brooke commented to Peyton from their perch at the kitchen bar stools. Brooke felt it was her duty as self proclaimed Queen Bee of Tree Hill High to comment on everyone and anything that happened at parties, _to keep up with gossip,_ she reasoned with herself.

"And who would that be?" Peyton asked not even bothering to take a look at the door. This was a Nathan Scott party so naturally uninvited guest were expected to show up, it was nothing new. Nathan's parties were always the topic of conversation in the surrounding towns so it was no surprise that 'outsiders' would often decide to crash, not that anyone really minded.

"You might wanna actually take a look and see for yourself because you wouldn't believe me if I told you," Brooke smirked not willing to take her eyes from the boy at the entrance.

Peyton sighed as she resigned from her down trodden ways to sympathize with her best friend's constant desire to people watch. And to her surprise she was glad the she relented to Brooke's wishes. Lucas Scott was looking fine as ever, not that she was about to admit that to Brooke. She looked back at her drink while keeping her attention on Lucas out of the corner of her eye. She noted that he actually didn't look out of place; in fact he looked like he'd been in the 'in-crowd' his entire life instead of the last few weeks.

"Looks like you might have some competition for Broody's attention," Brooke smiled when she noticed the petite bombshell accompanying Lucas. She couldn't help but shack the feeling that she had seen this mystery girl before but the distance and alcohol in her system was making her comprehensive thoughts blurred to say the least. She heard Peyton scoff from beside her. "What?"

"Clearly you've had a little too much to drink if you can't even recognize Haley," Peyton snorted at the confused look she received from Brooke.

And to her surprise Peyton was right. Haley James was indeed the girl she just referred to as a bombshell. "Well I'll be damned," Brooke mumbled as she unashamedly gave Haley the once and twice over. _Girl has taste, _Brooke mused over the thought that despite Haley's usual carefree attitude and style that she could put together a damn good party outfit. It was nothing extravagant and over the top like some of the female population attending the party but it wasn't reserved enough to go unnoticed and sure enough Brooke wasn't the only one checking Haley out.

Nathan Scott had immediately noticed Lucas when he walked in the door but to his surprise and delight Haley was right by his side, _well maybe I'll be the tutor tonight._ He decided that the best attempt at getting with Haley tonight would be to wait until she was away from Lucas, that way there would be no cock blocking by the other Scott. He cringed at the thought of his, dare he say it, brother. Even though it was hard to admit, Nathan did, mentally of course, see that Lucas was a decent ball player. This still didn't affect his behavior towards the blonde Scott but his tutoring session with Haley did give him a different view of life as Lucas Scott, and on most days Nathan would switch with him in a heartbeat.

And so he waited.

Haley was enjoying her time around the kitchen counter playing a game of quarters. To her surprise she was actually pretty good at it. She looked to her left to see that Tim was completely smashed and she couldn't help but snicker at the fact that Lil 'ol Haley James had gotten the Ravens' guard drunk off his ass.

"I think it's about time a man stepped in," a deep voice breathed from behind her.

She felt a chill run down her spine as recognition hit her. Nathan Scott. She slyly looked to her left as Nathan practically pushed Tim out of the way. She couldn't help but take in his stature and how it just seemed to tower over her. She knew right then and there that getting Nathan drunk would be a much harder task.

"Let's see what you got Tutor Girl," Nathan whispered into her ear seeing the shiver run through Haley's body.

"You asked for it Hot Shot," Haley retorted not wanting to let her bravado fail her now, she had gotten this far into the party without faltering and she wasn't about to let the presence, very close presence, of her crush change anything.

Many rounds later found Nathan Scott much more intoxicated then he originally expected. Haley was true to her word and had sunk ever bounce in the past five rounds, _who knew Tutor Girl got game?_ He looked at the girl standing next to him noticing her for the first time in a new light. She wasn't just some stuffy goody two shoed tutor that only found pleasure in mathematic equations and burying her nose in a book. No, she was definitely capable of partying with the best of them; _maybe she could fit into my world._

"You wanna go for a walk?" Nathan offered needing to get Haley to himself so he could finally make his move. It didn't go unnoticed that Haley had consumed three shots since he arrived and he couldn't help but wonder how much she had to drink before he got to the table.

"Sure."

"Right this way," Nathan said placing a hand at the small of her back leading her towards the sliding glass doors that lead to the beach. They walked past the numerous amounts of bodies that were splayed over the porch not paying attention to the faces that belonged to the bodies or the jealous glare that Nathan was receiving from a certain brunette.

"What's got your thong in a twist?" Peyton chuckled as she watched Brooke shoot daggers at the couple disappearing into the night.

"For your information my thong can't be in a twist seeing that I'm not wearing one," Brooke emotionlessly spoke.

"TMI Brooke TMI," Peyton shuddered at the images that were unwillingly popping into her head. "Seriously B. Davis why the third degree?"

"He's just using her," Brooke sighed. She only recently noticed the way she felt towards the young tutor. It wasn't anything obsessive but she now found it was one of her favorite times of the day when she could simply watch Haley as she interacted with her friends. She was able to learn a lot from these stolen moments, and she was pleasantly surprised at what she learned. Haley was the protected 'baby' out of her friends, often being called Baby James but the group of boys that she acquainted herself with. But she wasn't a push over either. She could protect herself and wasn't above giving back the bull shit she received. To Brooke all of this was appealing. "She deserves better."

"And would better happen to be a certain brunette cheerleader?" Peyton asked with slight amusement at the idea that Brooke was crushing on Haley.

"Not necessarily," Brooke sighed. She knew that Peyton would be alright and supportive in her revelation of her feelings for Haley. "She just deserves someone that will treat her they way she deserves, ya know? Like Haley isn't the kind of girl that you just screw around with, she's the type of girl that you bring home to your parents, the kind that will make any parent happy to welcome them into the family. And if she were to chose me then yea I would be better than Nathan but if she didn't chose me then I'd be ok too. I just want to see her happy."

"Wow," Peyton sighed. "You really got it back."

"You could say that," Brooke looked to Peyton for the first time not caring that there were tears lining her eyes.

"C'mere B. Davis," Peyton opened her arms to Brooke's emotional self. She rubbed Brooke's back soothingly. "You'll get your chance. I just know it."

Haley couldn't believe what was happening to her. One minute she was watching the stars in silence with Nathan and the next moment he was hovering over her just looking at her through his alcohol induced haze. She was about to say something when he dove in and ungracefully plunged his tongue past her closed lips.

To say she was caught off guard was an understatement. She was so beyond caught off guard that she couldn't even form coherent thoughts. Despite her desire to say no the alcohol was slowing her verbal abilities. So she did the only thing her mind could muster up and kissed back. It was sloppy and rushed and outright awkward. She imagined that someone with Nathan Scott's experience would know how to kiss but reputations could be deceiving.

She felt Nathan shuffle on the towel until he parted Haley's bent legs and nestled himself in between them. She didn't know quite what was going to happen from this point on but she silently prayed that Nathan had a condom, just in case. She could feel his arousal through their jeans as he thrust slowly. His groan was swallowed in her mouth as he thrust again; she didn't quite understand what was so groan approving about his movements but apparently he liked the feel of a good zipper.

"God I want to fuck you so bad but I don't have a condom," Nathan gasped as he made his way to Haley's neck.

Now this was something Haley enjoyed. Now she had the desire to moan but just as it started to bubble in her throat Nathan moved back to her lips, _not even concerned with my needs, only thinking with his other head._

"We better…get back before…someone comes looking…for you," Haley managed to get out between Nathan's assault on her lips. Nathan didn't stop his assault until Haley freed her hands from her sides and lightly pushed against his chest. "Seriously we should get back."

"You've got to be kidding me," Nathan muttered as he sat up. "Any girl would kill to be in your position and here you are telling me we should head back. Un-fucking believable!"

"Well I'm sorry if most of the tramps you fuck don't care if they get anything out of it," Haley let out an exasperated sigh. From talk around school all the girls seemed to think Nathan Scott was a god in bed, apparently they didn't know what Nathan was failing to return.

"Fucking prude!" Nathan yelled not believing that he was being shot down by a stupid tutor. "What was I think going after some dumbass book worm that wouldn't know a good fuck if it hit her in the vagina."

"I'm just sorry for the next whore who has to appease little, and I do mean little Nathan," Haley called over her shoulder as she walked back towards the beach house.

"Umm Brooke," Peyton nudged her friend who was still firmly wrapped up in her embrace. When she received a grunt in response she continued. "It looks like you have your chance."

Brooke's attention immediately snapped to the direction of the beach to see Haley walking, alone, towards the house shaking her head in a disapproving manner.

"It seems that Haley knew she deserved better too," Peyton smiled at Brooke's dumbstruck expression, _and she calls me blonde._ "Don't just sit here and watch her walk away, go after her."

Without having to be told twice Brooke was at Haley's side in a heartbeat. Peyton watched with a smile as Brooke and Haley made their way back into the house.

"Nice strikeout Nate!" Peyton yelled making sure that everyone occupying the porch could her.

"Fuck you Peyton!" Nathan growled back.

"It was never that good anyways!" Peyton yelled to his retreating form as a load roar of laughter filled the back yard, _Peyton 1 Nathan nada._

"I shoulda known that all Nathan wanted was to please little Nathan," Haley huffed as she paced around the guest room that her and Brooke had decided to take occupation of.

"Most guys do, Haley," Brooke smiled at the tutor's adorable pacing. Haley immediately stopped in front of Brooke. "What?"

"That' the first time you've called me Haley," She smiled at her companion. "I thought you thought my real name was Tutor Girl."

"Psh, of course I know your name," Brooke scoffed playfully. "How could I forget such a beautiful name?" Brooke accompanied the compliment with a thousand watt smile that was infamous for turning heads.

"Now you're just pulling my leg," Haley chuckled. When Brooke had first saddle up to her after her departure from the beach she was curious to say the least. She honestly expected Brooke to be gushing over Lucas despite his desire to be with her best friend.

"I'd do more than just pull it," Brooke grumbled but shot her head up when she noticed Haley wasn't pacing anymore. No, Haley definitely wasn't pacing anymore, she was stood stock still in front of her giving her the 'say-what-again' face. "What? I would!"

Haley contained her smirk. She could only imagine the things that Brooke could do to her. "And by chance what would you do?"

Brooke's jaw hit the floor at the flirtatious tone Haley's voice had just taken on. Quickly regaining her cool Brooke quickly responded. "I was always better at showing than telling." She smirked as she reached for Haley's wrist and pulled the tutor towards where she was seated on the edge of the bed. When Haley was close enough she ran both hands down Haley's sides until they landed on her perfect thighs. She gently tugged the petite girl towards her until all that was left for Haley to do was to straddle her.

Haley twined her arms around Brooke's neck until her hands were playing with the hair at the nape of Brooke's neck. She didn't miss the shiver that went through the body beneath her. "And what would you be showing me?" She whispered into Brooke's ear.

Brooke barely, like within millimeters, held in the moan at the back of her throat. "That anything Nathan can do I can do better," she smirked while never breaking eye contact with Haley.

"Then let show and tell begin," Haley whispered right before her lips connected with Brooke's. _Now this is what I'm talking about._ The kiss wasn't rushed or sloppy it was slow and sensual. Their lips melding together and moving against each other like it was a daily ritual. Haley, felling the liquid courage from the small amount of alcohol that remained in her system, tentatively slipped her tongue through her lips to swipe against Brooke's lower one.

Brooke let out a moan not just out of the sure pleasure and arousal that swept through her at Haley's simple action but also at the fact that Nathan had royal fucked up this time. She willingly and greedily opened her mouth to Haley's request only to be greeted with the greatest taste she had ever had the pleasure of enjoying. It was almost like she could taste Haley's innocence in the kiss, but her actions were anything but innocent as she registered exactly what Haley was doing.

Brooke could feel herself being gently pushed back until her back was flush with the bed, _Tutor Girl knows what she wants._ To Brooke's dismay Haley pulled back from the kiss until she was fully sitting up and simply staring at her. She'd never felt so naked while being fully clothed. It was like Haley could see everything that she had to offer and was examining it under a microscope. She started to squirm slightly at the thought that Haley wouldn't like what she saw.

"Absolutely gorgeous," Haley muttered as she took in Brooke. She couldn't believe that she was alone in a room with Brooke, straddling her, and just coming out of the best make out that she's ever been involved with. She saw the blush that crept its way along Brooke's cheeks and let out a small chuckle. "Since when does Brooke Davis blush?"

"I never blush," Brooke defended poorly because she new fair and well that she was, indeed, blushing.

"Now you're just in denial," Haley whispered as her lips ghosted over the skin of Brooke's throat. She could smell Brooke's perfume and it was driving her absolutely crazy, it was so feminine and sexy. She didn't know why everything Brooke was turning her on, hell for all she knew she was as straight as an arrow but it seemed that with a little alcoholic encouragement her line was a little more curved than she thought.

Haley let out a squeal of shock when Brooke swiftly switched their positions. "Let's see who'll be blushing next," Brooke smiled cockily down at Haley wondering what she was going to do to the tutor first. Her eyes locked on the smooth skin of Haley's neck and decided that would be her first stop. She didn't care if she got nothing out of this night as long as she was able to show Haley that girls were better than boys.

Lowering her head Brooke took a sniff of Haley's perfume instantly recognizing it as one of her favorites. "Viva La Juicy. I approve," Brooke mumbled against Haley's neck. She heard the slight moan slip through Haley's lips and new that she would be hearing a lot more of it. Going on a little adventure, Brooke's ministrations danced over Haley's skin until she gained the loudest moan when she was just below Haley's ear. "It looks like I just found your weak spot."

All Haley could do was simply nod in response. She knew that Brooke was enjoying her sudden lack of speech and decided to just stop the teasing before it started. She cupped the back of Brooke's neck and guided her back to that same spot.

As Brooke continued to nibble, suck and lick Haley's weak spot she felt Haley's knee lift against her center slightly catching the brunette off guard. "Fuck Haley!"

"Brooke likey?" Haley asked coyly.

"Hell yea!" She answered with one last nip at Haley's neck before moving further south. She grunted when she came to an unwanted barrier. "These will not do," she said pointing to Haley's tank top and vest.

Haley arched her back letting it take the leading in her sitting up. Not wanting to wait for Brooke to disrobe her Haley grabbed at the hems of her tops and yanked them over her head and tossing them in some random direction. She laid back down just letting Brooke take in all of her, she chalked the confidence up to the alcohol still floating around her system, well that's what her mind let her think.

"Wow," Brooke gasped at the perfectly toned, perfectly shaped, and perfectly sun kissed body that lay beneath her. _Who would've known that Haley had such a banging body?_

"See something you like?"

"Definitely," Brooke mumbled against the newly exposed skin of Haley's chest. She couldn't believe the amazing cleavage that Haley was hiding under all those T-shirts, and she wasn't about to let them go unloved. She left butterfly kisses along her right breast putting every inch of skin to memory while her hand massaged its sister. She swiftly unlatched the front clasp eagerly waiting for what treasure was hidden underneath. And that treasure was not disappointing. Haley's perfectly round breast were in full view and Brooke just stared at them. "Perfect." She delved back in latching onto Haley's breast loving the erotic moan that Haley let out.

After spending equal attention of both breast Brooke moved on to Haley's stomach, and boy was it one fine stomach at that. She could see the slight contours that ran parallel to Haley's sides not believing that this girl was just naturally fit. She left a trail of kisses along her stomach feeling Haley's muscles contrast with each touch. Brooke smirked at the uncontrollable action.

"Stop smirking and keep going," Haley demanded breathlessly as she looked down at the brunette. Brooke lifted her gaze to meet Haley's and left a kiss below her belly button with a silent agreement that she obliged with her request.

She continued her adventure down Haley's body toying slight with the zipper to her jeans before forgoing it and moving on to her legs. She languidly ran her fingers along the outside of Haley's left leg until she came to the tutor's heal. "I have to say that I adore your choice of foot wear," Brooke compliment while she swiftly undid the straps freeing her dainty foot. She applied the same undress to its partner and tossed the heal somewhere behind her.

Brooke's hands clasped at the button to Haley's jean before she felt Haley's hands cover her own. "Why do I feel entirely too under dressed?" Haley gasped when she took in Brooke's fully clothed body.

"Because my dear Haley tonight is all about showing you who is best."

Before Haley could answer Brooke had swiftly taken her jeans and thong off in one movement. Brooke stared at the beauty that was Haley James; the girl had it all, brains, beauty, a sense of humor, and the body of a goddess. Brooke was definitely the luckiest girl in the universe. She didn't take long to gawk at Haley perfect physique but remembered to take a mental note of what to look at later, because there was definitely going to be a later.

She grabbed Haley's ankle lifting her leg so that it was resting on her shoulder before slowly moving towards Haley's center leaving light kisses along her path. She couldn't wait to finally discover what Haley tasted like and if her skin was any example she knew that Haley would taste fabulous. Brooke took her first swipe at Haley's lips getting her first taste of Haley and she wasn't disappointed; Haley tasted absolutely phenomenal.

She waited no time before delving further in until she made contact with her clit. Haley practically screamed at the first meeting with Brooke's tongue and knew that she could never get enough of this sensation in her life. Brooke continued to take slow long laps at Haley's center wanting the girl to thoroughly enjoy herself.

She could tell by Haley's increased pants and cusses that she was close so Brooke decided to put the closer into action. She latched her lips around Haley's clit and hummed slowly knowing that this would be Haley's undoing. Within a minute Haley was screaming Brooke's name at the top of her lungs not caring who heard. Brooke continued to kiss the tender nub as Haley came down from her high.

She felt a gentle tug at her hair and looked up to see Haley looking at her through hooded eyes with a goofy grin plastered on her face. Brooke slowly crawled up Haley's body noting the slight sheen of sweat that had covered it. Kissing Haley was by far better than she remembered from her short absence with the luscious lips. Haley let out a moan when she tasted herself of Brooke and she never imagined how erotic it would be.

"Hmmm," Haley sighed contently as she snuggled into Brooke's side. "That was the best show and tell I've ever experienced."

Brooke just chuckled at Haley's still present sense of humor. "I'm glad to hear that Gorgeous," She smiled while planting a kiss on Haley's forehead.

"The only thing that would make this better would be if my cuddle buddy lost her clothes too," Haley mumbled as sleep was becoming harder and harder to fight. She felt Brooke leave her side and for an instant feared that Brooke was going to leave but when the bed dipped and the covers were being pulled back her fear was wiped away.

Haley climbed under the covers and snuggled back into Brooke's side knowing that whatever was to happen in the future would be the best thing that could happen to her.

"Have you seen Haley?" Lucas asked Peyton not caring that the panic was evident in his voice. The last he had seen of Haley she was playing quarters in the kitchen but he got slightly distracted when he spotted Peyton across the room. The next thing he knew Haley was gone and he had spent the night searching for her before he finally crashed on one of the many couches.

"I don't think you have to worry about her," Peyton smirked when she noticed Haley descending the stairs. Her brow furrowed when she Haley wasn't accompanied by her best friend.

"Thank God you're alright!" Lucas exclaimed before engulfing her in a bear hug. "I was so worried about you." Lucas said taking her out of his vice grip to give her the once over. "Is…is that a hickey?"

Haley didn't even bother trying to cover up the evidence from last escapades. She still couldn't believe the calm that she had woken up to being wrapped up in Brooke's embrace. She had talked with Brooke about what they were going to do and they decided that they were going to see this thing through and not hide it from anyone.

"You got a problem with it Broody?" Brooke asked catching the tail end of the conversation as she stepped of the last step.

"No. I'm just a little curious as to whose ass I'm going to be kicking," Lucas said while cracking his knuckles. _How could anyone take advantage of her? She clearly was drunk and didn't know what she was doing._

"Well I'm going have to put my foot down when it comes to you harming this pretty face," Haley said with a smile as she felt Brooke twine her arms around her waist. She turned her head and left a tender kiss on Brooke's cheek before turning her attention back to find Lucas' jaw practically reaching the floor. She made a quick glance at Peyton and saw the two thumbs-up that Peyton was giving them.

"I just…wow," Lucas said running a hand through his hair.

"Is that a good wow or a bad wow?" Haley asked knowing she wasn't happy about the possibility that she could lose her best friend.

"Good wow," Lucas smiled as he watched both girls smile from ear to ear. "Just definitely not what I expected to come out of last night, that's for sure."

"Anything can happen when a girl puts her mind to it."

THE END

**So there you have it. I hope that it was good enough to live up to my past standards that some of you may be used to. And if not I'm sorry and I really am trying to get back to that place.**

**Please leave a review because I love to hear what you have to say about my stories not out of review-whoreness but out of sheer curiosity as to what you think.**

**=D**


End file.
